


Finding More Than Hemsworth's Room

by Topishfakes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Breeding, Come Shot, Comeplay, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Chris Evans meets up with his fellow cast mate, Hemsworth, in his hotel room for some press tour fucking.





	Finding More Than Hemsworth's Room

Hemsworth was currently on his back, knees pushed back against his chest, stretching him to the fullest extent, with his ass absolutely swallowing Evan’s Captain American cock. The bed underneath Hemsworth although soft was making as much noise as he was. Hemsworth would’ve been nervous that other hotel rooms next to them would hear but the utter bliss he was feeling pushed that thought to the back of his head, just as his eyes did as the cock grazed his prostate for the hundredth time. They had been fucking for a good hour already, Evans really showing off his stamina, sweat dripped from his forehead onto the toned and also glistening body under him.

Hemsworth without touching his cock looked down and saw his load spray his lower abs. The load being smaller due to coming twice already from the fucking Evans was giving. Hemsworth clenched his ass more to get Evans to finally climax. With a couple rushed thrusts Evans came inside the blonde hunk. Hemsworth felt the warmth and then the sudden coolness after Evans pulled out and the colder air hit his wet, open hole. “Glad you could find my room.” Hemsworth said. “Glad you were ready for me.” Evans replied, flipping over onto his back next to Hemsworth who lowered his legs.


End file.
